Feeling a Part of Something
by elang4
Summary: Pre-GG. Rory is 8 and her and Lorelai already live in the Crap Shack. Luke's dad is still alive in this as well but the diner has still been opened. Follow them as Lorelai and Rory get closer to the Danes and start feeling like they're finally part of a proper family. Javajunkie.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know you're all going to hate me but I promise I will continue with my post-revival one. This idea just popped into my head and I just started writing. Also, just to say, I will be more free to write after this week as I have two weeks off work! :)**

 **So this is a pre-GG fanfic and Luke's dad is still alive in this. Rory is 8 in this and her and Lorelai already live in the Crap Shack. This will obviously be a javajunkie but Lorelai and Luke meet in a different way. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

"Mom look! The new bookshop has opened!" Rory exclaimed pointing across the road.

"Oh yeah!" Lorelai smiled. "Well maybe we can go there later, after we grab some food."

"Can't we go now quickly? Just to look round?" Rory asked hopefully. "Please?"

"I need to be back at the inn in an hour and I really need to grab some lunch hon." Lorelai said. She sighed when she saw her daughter's face fell. She always felt awful letting her down but she needed this job. Money was tight for them enough as it was. "Fine but it will have to be just for a minute ok?" She said.

Rory grinned. "Thanks mom!" She said happily and started running across the square to get there.

"Whoa, Rory slow down!" Lorelai laughed rushing after her enthusiastic daughter. Rory was too focused on getting to the bookshop though to hear her mother. Lorelai's laughter soon turned to panic as she saw her daughter unusually step out onto the road without looking. Everything happened so quickly. She saw the car speeding round the corner and she saw Rory suddenly notice and freeze. "Rory!" Lorelai screamed as she sprinted towards her daughter. Before she could reach her though, she saw an older looking man race out into the road and grab Rory, taking her to safety. "Rory!" Lorelai shouted running over to them. "Oh thank god! Are you ok?" She asked checking her daughter all over.

"I'm ok." Rory said quietly, shaken.

Lorelai looked up at the man. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" She said gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done if that car..." She started, her voice breaking.

"Hey it's ok." The old man smiled warmly at her. "These things happen. You can't keep your eye on them every minute."

"She's never run out into the road without looking before." Lorelai said letting out a shaky breath. She looked down at her daughter. "Promise me, promise me you'll never do that again." She said sternly.

"I promise." Rory said quietly. "I'm sorry." She said close to tears herself.

Lorelai sighed and just brought her daughter into a hug. "It's ok hon."

"Come on, my son's just opened a diner on the corner. I'll get him to make something to calm your nerves." The man said.

"A diner?" Lorelai said surprised. "I never knew there was a diner."

"We only changed it recently. It used to be my hardware shop but my health hasn't been the best recently and the shop wasn't exactly doing too well so we changed it into a diner. My son makes the best coffee if you're interested?" The man said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lorelai couldn't help but warm to him. "Coffee would be great right now." She said gratefully.

"Well come on then! I'll show you the way." He smiled. "I'm William by the way."

"Lorelai." Lorelai smiled. "And this is my..." She started but then stopped wondering what his reaction would be when she said Rory was her daughter. "Uh..this is my daughter Rory." She said hesitantly.

William just smiled warmly at them. "Nice to meet you both." He said. "Hang on, are you the Lorelai who works for Mia at the Independence Inn?" He asked.

"Uh yeah!" Lorelai said. "You know Mia?"

"We go back a long way. She was good friends with my wife." William said.

"Was?" Lorelai asked.

"My..uh..my wife passed away three years ago." William said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Lorelai exclaimed.

"No it's ok. You weren't to know." William assured her. "Anyway here we are." He said entering the diner. "Luke! Get this woman a coffee and make two burgers." He called.

Lorelai looked up to see a scruffy looking man wearing a backwards baseball cap appear from what looked like the kitchen. She saw the concerned expression on his face.

"Dad where have you been? You're meant to be resting! I was worried!" Luke exclaimed.

"I told you I was going out for a walk. I'm not an invalid!" William said.

"You had a heart attack! The doctor told you to take it easy!" Luke exclaimed.

William just rolled his eyes. "And I have been. Now get this woman some coffee and what would you like sweetheart?" William smiled kindly at Rory.

"Uh..do you do milkshakes?" Rory asked shyly.

"Of course! Chocolate?" William asked.

"Yes please." Rory said politely.

"You heard the girl!" William said to Luke. He looked up to see Luke standing behind the counter frowning at him. "What?"

"I was worried, dad." Luke said. "I thought you...you might have had another turn.."

William's face softened. "I'm sorry." He said. "I promise I took it easy. I was coming back here when I saw this young girl here get into a bit of trouble in the road so I stepped in to help."

"And I'm so grateful he did." Lorelai spoke for the first time. "If it wasn't for your dad, Rory would probably be in hospital right now."

"You shouldn't have been exerting yourself!" Luke told his dad frustrated. "Couldn't you keep an eye on your sister?" He turned on Lorelai.

Lorelai was taken back by his anger. "I was. She spotted the bookshop and took off. I couldn't stop her!"

"Well you should be more responsible!" Luke said gruffly.

"Luke.." William warned as he saw the surprised look on Lorelai's face and the scared one on Rory's. "Why don't you two head over to a table? I'll bring the food over."

Lorelai nodded and led Rory over to a table.

William turned to Luke. "That wasn't necessary." He said firmly. "It wasn't Lorelai's fault or Rory's."

"You should be resting, not acting the hero." Luke said gruffly.

William sighed. "That kid had frozen in the middle of the road. Lorelai was screaming after her. The car would have hit her if I hadn't done anything. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same." He said.

Luke sighed and glanced over to the table where Lorelai and Rory were sat. "Yeah ok." He said.

"Give Lorelai some slack." William said. "You know she's the Lorelai from the inn? The one Mia took in?"

"What?" Luke said surprised. "The girl who suddenly turned up one day with a baby and asked for a job?"

"The very one." William nodded.

"Wait so Rory isn't her sister? She's her..."

"Daughter yes." William nodded again.

"Great and I just told her she wasn't responsible." Luke muttered.

"I'm sure she'll understand if you apologise." He said.

Luke sighed. "I'll go do their food and drinks."

William smiled as he watched his son disappear into the kitchen. He glanced over at Lorelai and Rory's table and smiled when he saw Rory giggle at something Lorelai said. After several minutes, he saw Luke reappear and head over to the table. He smiled and then disappeared upstairs.

"Two burgers, coffee and a milkshake." Luke said gruffly as he placed everything on the table.

"Thanks." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke stood there for a moment before nervously clearing his throat. "Um..I'm sorry about earlier." He said gruffly.

Lorelai looked up surprised. "Oh..uh..it's ok." She said.

"It's just...my dad...I get protective sometimes. He's not in the best health and my mom...uh..she..." He tried to say.

Lorelai gave him a reassuring smile, understanding how he must be feeling. "I know." She said softly. "Your dad told me about her."

Luke just nodded. "I'm sorry." He said again. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just worried."

"Apology accepted." Lorelai smiled.

Luke relaxed a bit. "Ok good. Thanks." He said gratefully. He glanced at Rory who still looked a bit dubious. "How do you like pancakes?" He asked her.

"Pancakes?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah. After your burger I could make you some chocolate chip pancakes if you want. I hear you've had an eventful day already." He said giving her a small smile.

Rory felt herself relax a bit more in Luke's company now. He seemed nicer. "I like pancakes." She smiled shyly.

"Ok good. I'll bring some over when you're done." He smiled. He turned to go back to the kitchen when he heard Lorelai.

"And what am I? Chopped liver? How come I'm not offered pancakes?" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

Luke smirked at her dramatics. "You don't need pancakes. Your coffee is enough for you."

Lorelai gasped in mock horror. "That's not fair! Coffee is a necessity! Pancakes are food. I can't believe you're refusing me food."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Deal with it." He said but gave Rory a quick wink before disappearing back to the kitchen. He smiled to himself when he heard Rory giggle behind him. He went into the kitchen and plated up two lots of pancakes. After about 10 minutes, he headed back out and went over to Lorelai's table. "Here." He said setting the plates down.

"I thought I wasn't getting any?" Lorelai said confused.

"Thought I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't make you any so thought I'd save myself the hassle." Luke shrugged. "Plus it's part of my apology."

Lorelai gave him a smile. "Thanks." She said softly.

Luke nodded at her and gave her a small smile before heading back to the counter.

* * *

Lorelai glanced at her watch and realised it was nearly time for her shift. "Ok eat up. I need to head back." She told Rory. "I'm just going to pay." She said heading up to the counter. "Hey." She smiled at Luke. "I need to get going so can I pay?"

"It's on the house." Luke said as he saw his dad appear from upstairs.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Part of my apology." Luke said gruffly.

"But you already gave me pancakes for that. It's fine. I accepted your apology." Lorelai said.

"I insist." Luke said. He glanced over at Rory and then back at Lorelai. "Use the money to buy your kid a book." He said.

Lorelai's face softened. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked. "Hang on, how did you know she was my kid? You called her my sister earlier."

Luke glanced at his dad. "A little birdie told me." He said. "Go treat her. She seems like a good kid."

Lorelai smiled. "She is." She said softly. "Thank you."

Luke just nodded. "See you around."

"Oh you will!" Lorelai grinned. "Your coffee is legendary!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Coffee will kill you." He said gruffly.

"But it's so delicious!" Lorelai grinned.

"I give up." Luke sighed as he saw Rory come up to the counter to join her mom.

"Anyway, I better go." Lorelai said. She turned to William. "Thanks again for today. I owe you big. Let me know if I can ever do anything for you." She said.

"Oh you owe me nothing. Take care of yourself yeah?" William smiled warmly. "And you, stop scaring your mom half to death ok?" He said turning to Rory with a twinkle in his eye.

Rory smiled sheepishly. "I will." She said shyly.

"Good. I hope we see you around." William smiled.

"You will." Lorelai smiled. "Thanks again. Say bye, Rory."

"Bye." Rory smiled shyly at Luke.

Luke had to smile at her. "See ya Rory." He gave Lorelai a smile and a nod and watched as they left and then crossed the square. He turned to find his dad watching him, smiling. "What?" He said.

"Nothing." William smiled. "Nothing at all."

"Ok..." Luke said. "i'm just going to..uh.." He said gesturing to the kitchen and then disappearing into it.

William chuckled to himself. He could see right through his son. He looked out and saw Lorelai and Rory disappear from sight and had a feeling they were going to see a lot more of those two. He certainly wished they would.

 **So I hope you liked it! I wanted to do one with William in as I haven't done that yet. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you so much for all your support! It means a lot. Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 2

Rory was sat on one of couches in the reception at the inn the following weekend reading a book when she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up and smiled shyly when she realised it was William. Her and her mom had visited the diner a few more times during the week and had talked more to both William and Luke. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi sweetheart. What are you reading?" He asked.

"Oliver Twist." Rory said.

"Good book." William smiled approvingly. "I sent that to my grandson for his birthday this year."

"You have a grandson?" Rory asked interested.

"Yeah. He's the same age as you. He lives with his mother in New York though so I don't get to see him too much." William said.

"Oh." Rory said. "Do you miss him?"

"Everyday." William smiled sadly.

"Sorry." Rory said quietly. "I don't get to see my grandparents much either."

"Would you want to see them more?" He asked cautiously.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever we go to their house, mom's always sad and I don't like seeing her sad."

William smiled at the thoughtful girl. "Well what about your other grandparents?" He asked.

"I've never met them." Rory shrugged, glancing down at the ground.

William could see Rory was starting to feel uncomfortable so he looked round. "So where is that mom of yours? I've come to have a look at the banister." He said.

"In the kitchen with Sookie." Rory said looking back up. "I'm sure she won't mind if you go and look at it. I think there's some loose bits or something."

William chuckled. "Well we can't have that, can we? I'll leave you to your reading."

"Can I help?" Rory asked shyly.

William looked surprised. "You want to help?"

"If you want it." Rory said. "Mom's bad at fixing things so I figured if I could learn, we would be ok." She grinned.

William laughed. "Come on then."

Rory grinned and got up happily and hung round the banister as William started fixing it.

"Rory!" Lorelai laughed appearing in the reception and going up to them. "I'm sure William doesn't need you looking over his shoulder."

"I just wanted to watch. I was bored." Rory said sadly.

Lorelai sighed. She knew making her daughter hang out at the inn all day at the weekends wasn't the best but she couldn't do anything else. She had to work. "I know and I'm sorry. Weren't you reading though?"

"Yeah but I want to save the book as I'm getting to the end of my reading list." Rory said.

"I don't mind her watching." William smiled warmly. "Hey how about I take Rory to the diner after I finish this? Luke could make her some food and then I can bring her back afterwards or you could meet us there. It would give her some time out of the inn."

Lorelai saw the excited and hopeful look on her daughter's face at the suggestion. "I can't ask you to do that. I don't want to put you out..."

"Oh you won't be. You'll actually do me a favour as I get bored too seeing as Luke doesn't let me out of his sight much these days. Your daughter would be great company." William smiled.

Lorelai contemplated it and looked at her daughter. "Would you like that hon?"

Rory nodded. "Can I? I'll save you some food."

Lorelai had to smile at that. "Thanks hon but we both know when we have Luke's, none of us can leave any on the plate for too long." She smirked.

Rory grinned. "I guess...Can I go?"

Lorelai thought for a moment and then gave her a small smile. "Yeah ok. But be good ok?"

"I will. Thanks mom!" Rory smiled giving her a big hug.

Lorelai smiled and reciprocated the action. "Thanks for this." She smiled warmly at William.

"No problem at all." William said.

* * *

Rory entered the diner with William with a bag of some homework from school and her book. She figured she could do some work while she was eating.

"Luke, get this kid some food and the biggest milkshake you can make." William said with a twinkle in his eye, leading Rory up to the counter.

"Oh you don't need to do that. I'll just have a juice." Rory said shyly not wanting to make Luke spend time on her order.

"Nonsense. You're getting a milkshake." William said.

"I don't have enough money." Rory said quietly counting out the money Lorelai had given her.

"Don't be silly. It's my treat." William said.

"I don't want to be any trouble." She said quietly.

"It's fine." Luke spoke for the first time. "How're you doing Rory?"

"Good." Rory said shyly.

"Good." Luke smiled. "Your mom working?"

Rory nodded. "She always works double time at the weekend." She said.

"So you never get a weekend together?" Luke said surprised.

"The odd Saturday when Mia gives mom the day off but not really." Rory said quietly. "I don't mind though. I know she needs to work. I just wish she'd take a break sometimes. She never has time to eat." Rory said furrowing her brow. She then looked up worried. "Don't tell her I told you that! She doesn't even know I know! She always pretends she's eaten but I always see her moving her food onto my plate."

Luke and William exchange a glance. "Don't worry. I won't say anything." Luke reassured her.

Rory relaxed a little. "Thanks." She said.

Luke saw her holding her bag on her lap. "So what have you brought with you?" He asked changing the subject.

"Just some homework." Rory said. "I was wondering if I could do some while I ate?" She asked shyly. "I won't take up much space."

"Don't worry about that. Take a table to do it on. It'll be easier. Put two together if you need it." Luke smiled.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised. "But what if you get busy?"

"They'll just have to wait." Luke said.

"But..."

"Rory, it's fine. You can wait for your mom to come and get you." He said.

Rory smiled. "Thanks." She said shyly, getting off the stool and heading over to a table.

"Wow, that kid's got you good." William joked to his son.

"She's a good kid. And you can hardly talk." Luke retorted.

William chuckled. "True." He glanced at Luke. "Her mom's a pretty impressive woman as well..."

Luke just nodded.

"You seemed to hit it off this week." William pressed.

Luke rolled his eyes. "If you include her annoying the hell out of me and me just giving in to her excessive demands of coffee to shut her up, sure we hit it off." He said dryly.

William smirked. "Sure son. You just tell yourself that."

Luke just shook his head and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

"God I'm so sorry it's this late!" Lorelai exclaimed bursting into the diner an hour after her shift had finished. "A massive group walked in wanting rooms when I was just about to leave." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." William smiled from the counter.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter who was putting her books away in her bag. "Hey hon, ready to go?"

"Nope. You've not had dinner yet." Luke said coming round placing a burger infront of Rory.

"Oh has she not eaten already?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep but a while ago. Here's yours." Luke said putting another plate down.

Rory looked up to see how her mom was going to take it.

"I don't have enough money. I'll just wait until Rory has hers." She said.

"Suit yourself." Luke shrugged. "It's leftovers though so it would just get thrown away anyway." He said heading back to the counter with the plate. "Let me know if you change your mind." He said. He gave Rory a quick wink and she smiled back, knowing Luke was trying to get her mom to eat.

Rory tucked into her burger as she watched her mom obviously having an inner battle with herself. She grinned as she saw her suddenly get up and go over to the counter.

"Uh..that plate of food..." Lorelai said quietly to Luke.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Is it really just going to get thrown away?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep." Luke nodded.

Lorelai studied him. "I don't do charity."

"So you've told me before." Luke said. "I'm not forcing you to have it. I just figured you wouldn't have eaten anything for ages."

Lorelai sighed. "I haven't." She admitted. She glanced over to Rory where William had joined her. She looked back at Luke. "I love Mia and I love my job but money's tight." She admitted. "I always need to put Rory first and if that means I don't eat some days but she does, that's how it should be."

"You're going to make yourself ill." Luke said.

"I don't know what else to do!" Lorelai said. She sighed. "I love Rory. She's my whole world. I have to put her first."

"I get that." Luke nodded. "But you need to look after yourself too. Otherwise you'll be no use to Rory at all."

"I don't know what else I can do. Sookie gives me some bits in the kitchen but I know that's against the rules and I don't want to get her into trouble." Lorelai said.

"Well...you can always come here." Luke said. "You can have anything here."

Lorelai looked at him. "You said that burger wasn't charity." She frowned.

"It's not." Luke said. "It's...leftovers." He said glancing at the counter.

Lorelai had to smile. "You're such a bad liar." She smirked.

"Yeah well...that kid deserves to have a healthy mom." Luke said.

Lorelai sighed and glanced over at her daughter again who was laughing with William. "She seems to have gotten close to your dad." She smiled.

"He's quite taken to her too." Luke smiled watching them.

Lorelai looked back at Luke and then at the plate behind him. "You're really sure I can have the burger? This is your business. I don't want to take advantage."

"It's fine." Luke said getting the plate and putting it infront of her. "Eat." He said. He then grabbed a mug and poured some coffee. "I'll even save you a lecture for today. Enjoy."

Lorelai smirked. "Thanks." She said softly.

Luke held her gaze for a moment before looking away. "No problem." He said.

Lorelai smiled at him and then went and joined Rory and William. Luke watched them and smiled as he saw her say something that made both Rory and his dad laugh.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing as I love finding out what you think! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I started back at work this week so I've not had much time to write! Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 3

"So I have a meeting when you finish school so Sookie's going to pick you up ok? And then she'll bring you back to the inn. You're ok with that right?" Lorelai said as she opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch with Rory.

"Yeah that's fine mom! You keep asking me if it's ok." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I know. I just feel bad that I can't pick you up." Lorelai sighed.

"It's fine, mom. I know you have to work." Rory assured her.

"I know you do and I love you for that. I just feel bad that we haven't spent much time together recently." Lorelai said.

"It's fine." Rory said. "I love hanging out at the inn. I can annoy Michel and help Sookie in the kitchen." She grinned.

Lorelai laughed. "You are so my daughter. Come on you or you'll be late for school." She said, turning round to walk down the steps. However, her shoe got caught on a slat of wood on the porch and she felt herself falling forward.

"MOM!" Rory screamed as she watched helplessly as her mom hit her head on the bannister and fell down the steps collapsing in a heap at the bottom. "MOM!" Rory exclaimed running down and crouching down. She shook her arm. "Mom?" She said close to tears. "Please wake up mom!" She looked around not knowing what to do. She looked towards Babette's house but she knew they were away. That was why Sookie was picking her up from school because otherwise she probably would have gone back with Babette. She didn't know what to do and she was scared because her mom still hadn't woken up.

She suddenly thought about the diner and thought that William and Luke could help. She knelt down next to her mom. "I'll get help. I promise mom!" She said before sprinting off towards the square. She ran the quickest she'd ever run before and burst into the diner. She saw William sat at the end of the counter and Luke behind the counter. "Please you have to help! You have to come and help!" She exclaimed close to tears.

"Whoa, calm down Rory. What's happened? What's wrong? Where's your mom?" William said getting up, glancing at Luke who also looked concerned.

"She's hurt and she won't wake up and I don't know what to do!" Rory sniffed.

"What do you mean she's hurt?" William asked concerned.

"She tripped on our porch and fell down the steps. She hit her head and now she won't wake up." Rory cried.

Luke immediately got onto the phone and dialled a number. "Yes ambulance please." He said. He told them the address and then came out from round the counter. "Right everyone! We're closing for a bit. Food's on the house." He said.

"Come on sweetheart." William said putting his arm round Rory's shoulder. "Let's go to your mom. I'm sure she'll be just fine." He reassured her.

"There was blood..." Rory said quietly. "I...I'm scared."

"It'll be ok, I promise." William said softly.

* * *

45 minutes later and William, Luke and Rory were sat on seats in the waiting room at the hospital. William glanced at Luke and saw how pale his face was. He knew his son hated hospitals but he also knew how much he and Lorelai had bonded over the past couple of weeks. They had really hit it off and become really good friends. He then looked down at Rory who hadn't said a word since the ambulance had taken Lorelai away and they had got to the hospital. He sighed and looked around. He was here just months ago with his own health scare. He hadn't thought he would be back so soon.

"Are you ok?" A small voice brought him back to reality.

William looked next to him and saw Rory looking up at Luke. "He's fine, kid. Just doesn't like hospitals that much."

"Oh." Rory said quietly.

Luke turned to Rory. "I'm fine." He assured her. He couldn't believe she was thinking about him at this moment.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

Luke managed to give her a small smile. "I'm sure." He said. "How are you holding up?" He asked cautiously.

Rory felt tears well up in her eyes. "Mom will be ok, won't she?" She asked.

Luke glanced at his dad who just smiled sadly at him. He looked back at Rory. "Of course she will be. How else is she going to annoy me to give her coffee?" He said.

Rory smiled a little. "She does love your coffee."

"Don't I know it!" Luke smirked. "Your mom will be fine, kid. She's tough."

Rory gave him a small smile. "Thanks for being so nice to her. She's always happy when we're going to the diner. She likes annoying you." She said giggling a little.

Luke chuckled. "I bet she does."

Just then a doctor appeared. "Are you here for Lorelai Gilmore?"

"This is her daughter." William said standing up.

"Is she ok?" Rory asked.

The doctor smiled kindly at Rory. "Your mom will be just fine. She's had a bang on the head so we want to keep her in for the night to observe her but she's awake and she's asking for you."

"I can see her?" Rory asked her face lighting up.

"Of course. Follow me." The doctor smiled.

Rory grabbed hold of William's hand and then surprised everyone by grabbing Luke's hand too.

"Oh no Rory. I'm sure she just wants to see you." Luke said awkwardly.

"No she won't! She'll want to see you too." Rory insisted. "Please come." She said. She turned to William. "You'll come in with me won't you?"

"Try and stop me." William smiled. He looked at Luke with a twinkle in his eye. "Come on Luke, how can you say no to that face?" He chuckled.

Luke looked at Rory's hopeful expression and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah ok."

Rory grinned and they all followed the doctor to the room. As soon as Rory saw her mom sitting up in bed, she let go off their hands and ran over. "Mom!" She exclaimed.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai said softly.

"Are you ok? The doctor said you'll be ok." Rory said anxiously

"I'm fine." Lorelai reassured her. "I'm sorry I gave you a scare."

"It's ok." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai then noticed William and Luke at the door. "Oh. Hi.." She smiled at them.

"I didn't know what to do so I went to the diner." Rory said. "Luke closed the diner and they both came with me to the hospital."

Lorelai was surprised but smiled at the father and son. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"It was no problem. Rory needed us so we were here. We know what's it like to be...scared about their loved one in hospital..." William said quietly glancing at Luke, who swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well I really appreciate it. When I came round, I thought...I thought Rory would be alone and scared..." Lorelai said. "So when the nurse said she wasn't, I was so relieved."

"Luke said you were going to be ok because then who else would annoy him about giving you coffee?" Rory said giggling a little.

Lorelai smiled at that and glanced at Luke who looked down at the floor embarrassed. "Well he was right about that." She said softly. She caught Luke's eye when he looked up and he gave her a small smile. She then turned to Rory. "So the doctor told me I have to stay in for the night so I'm going to ring Mia and ask if you can stay with her tonight ok?"

"Oh there's no need for that. She can stay with us." William said surprising both Lorelai and Luke.

"What? Oh no, I can't expect you to do that..." Lorelai said.

"We'd be happy to." William smiled. "I've loved getting to know Rory and it wouldn't put us out at all. Would it Luke?" He said looking at Luke.

Luke glanced at Rory and then Lorelai. "No. We'd be happy to have her."

Lorelai turned to Rory. "Would that be ok with you hon?" She asked cautiously.

"Can I have a milkshake?" She asked.

William and even Luke chuckled at that. "You can have anything you want." William smiled at her.

Rory grinned. "Can I, mom? Plus it's closer to school!"

Lorelai smiled. "If you're sure..." She asked looking at William and Luke.

"We're sure." William smiled.

"Well...thank you then." She said gratefully. She then yawned.

"We should let you get some rest." William said. "Come on Rory. We can come pick your mom up tomorrow."

Rory gave her mom a hug and a kiss. "I'm glad you're ok mom." She said quietly.

"Be good, sweets. I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly. She watched Rory follow William out happily and smiled. She realised Luke had hung back. "So you closed the diner?" She said.

Luke shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"It's your livelihood. Of course it's a big deal." Lorelai said softly.

"Rory was in a state. I knew you would want to make sure she was ok." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. "And please thank your dad. I'm glad Rory had someone."

"She's a good kid." Luke said. "It was no trouble."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Well...uh...I better get some rest." She said.

"Oh..yeah..." Luke said awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow then..I guess..."

"Yeah..." Lorelai said quietly, glancing down.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke said.

"Yeah?" She said looking up.

"We'll take care of Rory tonight. I promise." Luke said softly.

Lorelai smiled at him. "I know you will." She said. "Thanks Luke." She said softly.

Luke gave her a small smile and then left.

Lorelai smiled to herself and soon found her eyes closing and soon she was dozing, safe in the knowledge that Rory was being well looked after.

 **So a bit of drama but I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks for all your support so far! :)**


End file.
